


A Marauder's Plan - Art

by CatsAreCool (Rachel500)



Series: A Marauder's Plan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fantasy Cast, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for A Marauder's Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Marauder's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085412) by [CatsAreCool (Rachel500)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool). 



> I'm not great at artwork but wanted to share my mental pictures of the cast for those interested. 
> 
> While I think the cast of the films was great (and indeed do use quite a few of the same), generally I felt they had cast most adult roles far too old.
> 
> Note, there isn't a picture for every single character just the ones that jumped out at me.
> 
> All photos sourced from Google images and should be credited to their original photographers.


	2. Sirius and Harry

 

 

 Jared Leto as Sirius

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry

 


	3. The House of Potter

The House of Potter: James, Lily and Harry

Matt Bomer as James, Karen Gillian as Lily, Daniel Radcliffe as Harry

Son of the House of Potter: Sirius Black

Jared Leto as Sirius

The Regent Apparent to the House of Potter, Minerva McGonagall

Helen Mirren as Minerva

Harry's Grandfather, Charlus Potter

Robert Downey Junior as Charlus

 

The Last of the Lumiere Line

Vanessa Redgrave as Vivien Verte

 

 

 

 


	4. Marauders

Matt Bomer as James Potter aka Prongs

Jared Leto as Sirius Black aka Padfoot

Arthur Darvill as Remus Lupin aka Moony

Danny Dyer as Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail


	5. Padfoot and Moony

Jared Leto as Sirius aka Padfoot

Arthur Darvill as Remus aka Moony


	6. Harry, Hermione and Ron

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Emma Watson as Hermione, Rupert Grint as Ron


	7. The House of Black

Lord Black and Lord Potter, Heir to the House of Black

The Tonks Family: Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora

Martin Freeman as Ted, Rachel Weisz as Andy, Georgia May Foote as Dora

The House of Malfoy: Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa

Rupert Penry-Jones as Lucius, Tom Felton as Draco, Sarah Alexander as Narcissa

The Regent Apparent to the House of Black and Wife

Sebastian Stan as Simeon Black, Emilia de Ravin as Anna

The Steward to the House of Black and Wife, aka the Lupins

Arthur Darvill as Remus, Georgia May Foote as Dora

The Granger Family: Wallace, Hermione, Miriam

Peter Firth as Wallace, Emma Watson as Hermione, Kate Winslet as Miriam

Sirius's Grandfather, Arcturus Black

Christian Bale as Arcturus

Solicitor to the House of Black

Hugh Laurie as Brian Cutter

Secretary to Lord Black

Chloe Grace Moretz as Penny

 


	8. Harry and Hermione

Harry and Hermione

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Emma Watson as Hermione


	9. War Council

Jared Leto as Lord Sirius Black

Sir Ian McKellan as Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore

Stephen Fry as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge

David Jason as Director of the Department of Mysteries, Wilbert 'Bertie' Croaker

Tamsin Grieg as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones


	10. Treasure Hunters

David Jason as Wilbert 'Bertie' Croaker

Domhnall Gleeson as William 'Bill' Weasley

Elisha Cuthbert as Caroline 'Caro' Braithwaite

Head of the Rat Squad, Head Auror

Russell Crowe as Rufus Scrimgeour

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror

Shemar Moore as Kingsley


	11. House of Weasley

The House of Weasley:

Paul Bettany as Arthur, Catherine Tate as Molly, Domhnall Gleeson as Bill, Simon Green as Charlie, Chris Rankin as Percy,

James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George, Rupert Grint as Ron and Bonnie Wright as Ginny


	12. Hogwarts Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only key staff are included

Sir Ian McKellan as Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore

Helen Mirren as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor,

Professor Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration)

Adam Driver as Head of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape (Potions)

Martin Klebba as Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick (Charms)

Pam Ferris as Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout (Herbology)

Sam Elliot as Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (Defence Against the Dark Arts)

Brian Blessed as Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures)

Cathy Shipton as Madame Poppy Pomfrey

Meg Ryan as Doctor Helen Jordan

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Sirius and Severus

Jared Leto as Sirius

Adam Driver as Severus Snape


	14. Hogwarts Students

Hogwarts Students

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Emma Watson as Hermione, Rupert Grint as Ron, Matthew Lewis as Neville, Dakota Fanning as Luna

Tom Felton as Draco, Max Irons as Theo, Hailee Steinfeld as Daphne, Chris O'Neal as Blaise, Rachel Hurd Wood as Susan

James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George, Jessica Tovey as Lavender, Prinitha Subhash as Parvati, Bonnie Wright as Ginny, Emily Osment as Hannah

Nick Robinson as Robert Ogden (Head Boy), Stefanie Scott as Lydia, Prinitha Subhash as Padma, Luke Mitchell as Cedric and Jenna Coleman as Natalie Warren (Head Girl)


	15. Triwizard Tournament Champions

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry, Andrew Morley as Viktor, Jennifer Lawrence as Fleur, Luke Mitchell as Cedric


	16. Potter Alliance and Other Friends

The House of Longbottom: Phyllis Logan as Augusta, Matthew Lewis as Neville

The House of Bones: Jamie Bamber as Richard, Rachel Hurd Wood as Susan, Sienna Miller as Flick

The House of Abbott: Michael Parr as Leonard, Emily Osment as Hannah, Catherine Tyldesley as Karen

The House of Greengrass: Colin Firth as Daniel, Hailee Steinfeld as Daphne

Chief Witch: Maggie Smith as Griselda

The House of Zabini: Naomie Harris as Nora, Chris O'Neal as Blaise

The House of Nott: Jeremy Irons as Benjamin, Max Irons as Theo

 

 


	17. The Bad Guys

Bad Guys: Benedict Cumberbatch as Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort, Andrew Scott as Barty Crouch Jr

Danny Dyer as Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail, Perry Fenwick as Dennis Travers Junior


	18. Merlin and Morgana

Karl Urban as Merlin, Bridget Regan as Morgana


	19. Cast List - No Art

**Cast List**

**Sirius Black** | **Jared Leto**  
---|---  
**Harry Potter** | **Daniel Radcliffe**  
Remus Lupin | Arthur Darville  
Albus Dumbledore | Sir Ian McKellan  
Amelia Bones | Tamsin Grieg  
Andromeda Tonks | Rachel Weisz  
Anna Black | Emilie de Ravin  
Arabella Figg | Betty White  
Arcturus Black | Christian Bale  
Argus Filch | Timothy West  
Arthur Weasley | Paul Bettany  
Augusta Longbottom | Phyllis Logan  
Barty Crouch Jr | Andrew Scott  
Benjamin Nott | Jeremy Irons  
Bertie Croaker | David Jason  
Bill Weasley | Domhnall Gleeson  
Blaise Zabini | Chris O'Neal  
Brian Cutter | Hugh Laurie  
Caroline Braithwaite | Elisha Cuthbert  
Cedric Diggory | Luke Mitchell  
Charlie Weasley | Simon Woods  
Charlus Potter | Robert Downey Jr  
Cornelius Fudge | Stephen Fry  
Daniel Greengrass | Colin Firth  
Daphne Greengrass | Hailee Steinfeld  
Delores Umbridge | Carolyn Pickles  
Dennis Travers | Perry Fenwick  
Dora Tonks | Georgia May Foote  
Draco Malfoy | Tom Felton  
Filius Flitwick | Martin Klebba  
Fleur Delacour | Jennifer Lawrence  
Flick Bones | Sienna Miller  
Fred and George Weasley | James and Oliver Phelps  
Ginny Weasley | Bonnie Wright  
Griselda Marchbanks | Maggie Smith  
Hannah Abbott | Emily Osment  
Helen Jordan | Meg Ryan  
Hermione Granger | Emma Watson  
James Potter | Matt Bomer  
Karen Abbott | Catherine Tyldesley  
Kingsley Shacklebolt | Shemar Moore  
Lavender Brown | Jessica Tovey  
Leonard Abbott | Michael Parr  
Lily Potter | Karen Gillian  
Lucius Malfoy | Rupert Penry-Jones  
Luna Lovegood | Dakota Fanning  
Lydia Inglebee | Stefanie Scott  
Mad Eye Moody | Sam Elliot  
Merlin | Karl Urban  
Minerva McGonagall | Helen Mirren  
Miriam Granger | Kate Winslet  
Molly Weasley | Catherine Tate  
Morgana Le Fey | Bridget Regan  
Narcissa Malfoy | Sarah Alexander  
Neville Longbottom | Matthew Lewis  
Nora Zabini | Naomie Harris  
Noshi Blackhawk | Russell Means  
Parvati Patil | Prinitha Subhash  
Penelope Clearwater | Chloe Grace Moretz  
Percy Weasley | Chris Rankin  
Petunia Dursley | Helen Worth  
Pomona Sprout | Pam Ferris  
Poppy Pomfrey | Cathy Shipton  
Richard Bones | Jamie Bamber  
Robert Ogden | Nick Robinson  
Ron Weasley | Rupert Grint  
Rubeus Hagrid | Brian Blessed  
Severus Snape | Adam Driver  
Simeon Black | Sebastian Stan  
Susan Bones | Rachel Hurd Wood  
Ted Tonks | Martin Freeman  
Theodore Nott | Max Irons  
Tom Riddle | Benedict Cumberbatch  
Viktor Krum | Andrew Morley  
Vivien Verte | Vanessa Redgrave  
Wallace Granger | Peter Firth


End file.
